Memories lost,making room for new ones
by peace-love-and-shiningstars
Summary: when a young girl, suffering from amnesia, and her little sister get injured and fall into the Sohma household, she soon realizes she's not dealing with ordinary people, but what is with this Kyo kid?
1. Chapter 1 stupid snake

'_A long time ago, God decided to throw a big party for all the animals. He sent word out and he had asked the rat to let the cat know about it and so on. Well, the rat, who was very jealous of the cat, told him that the banquet was the day after._

_The day of the banquet, the twelve animals raced up to god's palace, with the rat riding on the ox's back, playing the flute. God was very impressed with the rat and gave him first place, then he gave second to the ox and so on. But then he realized there was only eleven instead of twelve, so he sent out one of his angels to retrieve the cat. The angel set out for the cat but couldn't seem to find him. Instead, he found a farmer carrying a pig. He took the pig with him and the pig was awarded twelfth place by default._

_The day after the banquet, the cat ran up to God's palace to find that the banquet had taken place the day before. He begged and pleaded with God to reconsider his decision of leaving the cat out, But god had told the cat it was too late.'_

Akeela didn't understand how she remembered the story of the Zodiac when she couldn't even remember before five days ago, when she woke up in the hospital next to her sister, Naomi, Who had fallen asleep on the couch. She always felt sorry for the cat and wondered how he must feel. She would also tell Naomi that story. She's told it a lot in the past five days.

They just recently got out of the hospital, though not by a doctor approved discharge. When Akeela had woken up, there was a doctor there that kept asking her questions. Akeela and Naomi both didn't know how to answer. All they would do was ask her where home was and what the names of her parents were. And when Akeela couldn't give a straight answer, they'd start asking her little sister. Naomi doesn't know many words to begin with so how could they possibly think that she could answer questions that a teenager couldn't?

"What do we have miss Hashimoto?" Akeela overheard the doctor ask the nurse.

"well," replied the nurse, "we have an unidentified 16 year old and her equally unknown 2 year old sister. No record of where they live, who they live with, or anything of that manner. If we don't find out soon, they'll have to go to an orphanage, sir."

"poor girls," the doctor added as he read the medical report, "They are probably going to be separated from each other, too."

That was enough for Akeela to hear. So that night, she grabbed her sister after lights out and climbed out the fire escape that she had found earlier that morning outside the window at the end of the hallway.

Since neither of the two girls knew where home was, or if they even had a home to begin with, they have been staying in alleyways and, just recently, in a forest with a path that they had been walking along.

"Sissy?" Naomi said as she waddled beside her sister, holding her hand, "I'm hungry."

"I know sweetie," Akeela replied. Truth be told, She was starting to feel weak for the lack of food in her stomach. But that all had to change and they had to find some way to survive in their current condition.

She wondered how exactly she was going to do it when her sister suddenly let go of her hand and started to waddle away.

"Naomi! Where are you going?"

" berries" she replied, and she flopped down to collect the fruit. Akeela giggled and sat in the grass, pulling her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. She looked around to make sure no animals attacked. And yet she should have looked more closely at her sister, as she soon realized when she heard Naomi cry out in pain.

Akeela ran to her side to find her with two punctures on her left leg. Naomi was crying a river pretty much and Akeela went to scoop her up when the snake had slithered out of its hiding spot once again to clench its fangs into Akeela's right arm. She had gotten the infernal thing off with her other hand and it had slithered off. She just sat there for a few seconds, breathing heavily, then scooped up her weak and helpless sister, and walked down the path, hoping to find someone to help.

About fifteen minutes later, the energy was quickly starting to stray away from Akeela's body. She didn't know whether the snake had been poisonous or not,but since Naomi had stopped crying and seemed pretty still, she was worried that it might have been. She had went to take another step and stared to feel dizzy, falling down a hill. Yet at that time, the only thing she thought about was making sure her little sister was safe.


	2. Chapter 2 the Sohmas

CHAPTER 2

Yuki Sohma was in the back yard of his cousin's house, practicing his Tai Kwan Do. He was more than just practicing, he was in intense training. That ignorant cat had been getting stronger and stronger.. Soon he'll overpower Yuki if he's not careful. He was in the middle of a kick when he heard a thumping noise behind him and he turned to find to young girls laying in the grass. One was about his age while the other was much younger. A toddler maybe.

"Miss," he said, kneeling to the older one," are you okay?"

"please help," was all she whispered, and she did so over and over. He ran into the house, to get Miss Tohru Honda to get her to help the young lady into the house for help since he couldn't risk touching her without knowing exactly who she was.

"Miss Honda!" he screamed as he ran in, "I need your help!"

"whats going on yuki?" she replied, hurrying out of the kitchen, where she was making dinner.

"there's a girl and a child out there that are really weak," he replied, "they need help"

"Why does Tohru have to do it" replied Kyo,Yuki's hot headed, orange haired cousin.

"Because, you stupid cat," Yuki replied, "If anything were to go wrong in front of her,who knows what'll happen?"

"Don't call me stupid you ignorant rat!" Kyo spat back at him.

"Oh don't fight," Tohru responded, "I'll carry them in,it's no problem."

"Thank you"Yuki replied, "and while you do that, I'll call Hatori over to check up on them."

Kyo watched as Tohru took off her apron and rushed outside. He turned to his cousin, obviously angry that there were 2 more girls coming into the house to find out the secret.

"Do we really have to bring those dumb girls in?", he asked, "They're just gonna find out the secret when they decide to hug us."

"We can't worry about that now," Yuki replied, "you'd know what compassion is if you stopped to even think about others for once."

For some reason, That hurt Kyo more than any insult Yuki and the other members of his family have ever hit him with. He yelled at his cousin, spouting out curses and asking Yuki what he would know about doing the right thing before storming upstairs to his room.

And with that, Yuki picked up the phone and started to dial the number, while Tohru went outside to help the 2 unconscious females.

"Come on," he muttered into the receiver as he heard the dial tone, "pick up!"

Finally he heard the monotone sound of his older cousin, Hatori Sohma.

"Doctor Sohma's office, how can I help you?"

"Hatori!" Yuki practically screamed into the phone, "It's Yuki. You need to get here as soon as possible"

"what happened, Yuki? You seem troubled" was Hatori's reply.

"We have two unconscious girls over here!" yuki yelled back. He then proceeded to tell Hatori the story of what happened. Hatori listened carefully.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. But I should warn you, I had to take care of Momiji so he'll be coming with me"

"That's fine" Yuki answered, "Just get here as soon as you can"

And with that, Yuki hung up the phone and waited in the kitchen for the doctor.

Tohru carried Naomi in and laid her down by the living room table, then went back to get Akeela, who was barely conscious."Can you walk?" Tohru asked the girl as she kneeled to her level, concerned.

Akeela nodded weakly and said "I think I can"

However, just to be safe, Tohru put one of akeela's arms over her shoulder and they started to slowly make their way towards the house. Once they go in the door,Akeela moved away from Tohru but looked her in the eyes with determination.

The whole time, Tohru heard her muttering something about a stupid snake. She guessed that that must have been what caused all the commotion.

"Where's my sister?" Akeela asked weakly.

Tohru pointed towards the living room and said, " I'll help you over."

Just then, the orange haired Kyo came down the stairs in front of the two girls and muttered under his breath, "so this stupid girl's the reason?"

Tohru just ignored it, since that's just how she is, but its not like Akeela to let things go lightly. All the pain and weakness seemed to disappear as she got angrier.

"What did you say, carrot top?" she spat back, glaring at him. Just that caused a spark in Kyo he didn't expect. He actually had no idea what this feeling was and decided he'd hide it until he knew for sure.

"I said you're a stupid girl," he replied harshly, "what were you thinking? Going into the forest when you can't even take care of yourself right?"

Akeela didn't say anything, even though she had some pretty choice words forming around her brain. She let go of Tohru and started to head forward, towards the threshold to the living room.

"Wait," Tohru said, "you need help" apparently, she had taken notice to just how wobbly Akeela's legs were.

"No", Akeela mumbled back ,"I'll be fine" okay, so she lied, she didn't think she could take another step, but she wasn't gonna let the orange haired jerk know that. She made a few more steps until she was pretty much right beside Kyo, then she stumbled as her knee gave out and she fell sideways onto Kyo.

Kyo cursed, waiting to turn into the orange fuzz ball he hated so much. But as he hit the floor, nothing came. He opened his eyes and just stared at the girl, knocked out on top of him with his arms around her to keep her from getting hurt when she fell.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, "Why didn't you Change?""Does it really look like I know?" Kyo replied, picking Akeela up and carrying her to the living room, laying her on the floor beside her sister.

"Tohru!" the oldest cousin, Shigure called, creeping into the living room, "I just heard another crash. Kyo's not destroying my house again is he.

Tohru tried hard not to chuckle as Kyo started to get angry at Shigure's comment .His house always seemed to be destroyed somehow and Kyo always seemed to be the one to do it.

"NO!" Kyo yelled, "It was the girl that The stupid rat found in the back yard. It had nothing to do with me!""Kyo!" a childish voice cried, "stop yelling at Shigure! It's not very nice"

That voice had belonged to a young blonde boy with honey brown eyes. He was so cute he was almost like a girl. He jumped onto Kyo's shoulders only to be knocked back down to the floor.

"I swear every time you open your mouth I wanna sew it shut!" he replied, and the little boy started to cry.

"WAAAAA! Kyo's hitting me!"


	3. Chapter 3 amnesia

CHAPTER 3

"Momiji" came a very mature voice as a man about the same age as Shigure came in, "that's enough. Behave."

"okay Hatori", the little boy ,apparently named Momiji said, as he stood up and walked over to the two young girls that were passed out on the floor.

"Are these the girls?" Hatori asked, turning to Yuki, who just nodded. Sure, he was worried about the two young girls, but also, he worried about what would happen if either of them were to hug any of the boys.

Kyo, on the other hand, was freaked out about what had happened when Akeela fell, so he swallowed his pride and walked over to Yuki.

"Can I talk to you?" he mumbled to his cousin.

"Okay, so talk " Yuki spat back.

"I meant alone you stupid rat!" he yelled back, grabbing Yuki's elbow and leading him to the kitchen.

Once they entered into the kitchen, Yuki broke free of Kyo's grasp

"What do you want?" He asked irritated. The words seemed like a lump in Kyo's throat, but he managed to spit it out.

"I need…your advice…about that girl"

"You can't.." Yuki started.

"I know that!" He shouted back, cutting him off, "It's just that something strange happened with her"

"By strange you mean.." Yuki trailed off.

"Like she falls on me and nothing happened when it should have" Kyo replied.

A small silence hung in the air until Yuki replied.

"That is strange," he said, "All I can say is Akito will have to know about this ."

Kyo was afraid of that. Akito, the head of the house; If he were to find out about Akeela, she'd be in trouble.

"Yeah, well, thanks for nothing" he grumbled, leaving Yuki behind in the kitchen as he left to head back to Hatori and the others.

When Kyo got in, Hatori was wrapping the little one's leg.

"How does it look?" he asked.

"Well," Hatori replied, "it looks as though they were bitten by a snake. Luckily, it wasn't poisonous. But to be safe, they'll have to stay here awhile.

Kyo nodded and looked indifferent, yet he was freaking out inside because now he had to worry about Akito.

'Why am I even worried?' he thought to himself, 'she's just a stupid girl! I shouldn't care!'

As that thought ran through his mind, the older girl started to wake up.

"what's going on?" she asked groggily, "where am I?"

"you're at Shigure's house," replied a the small blonde boy.

"Who's Shigure?" she asked.

"Nevermind that," said the older male,his black hair covering his left eye, "You need rest. Luckily, the snake that bit you wasn't poisonous."

"Oh, that's good," Akeela stated, standing up,"so I guess once Naomi wakes up, we can go!" She started to walk towards the front door until the older man spoke up again.

"For your own safety, you should stay her for a while" he said. Akeela turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"who do you think you are," she spat, "some kind of doctor?"

"Actually, yes I am a doctor," he replied, causing Akeela to blush in embarrassment," and stay here for about 2 weeks at the most. Doctor's orders"

He stood up and headed towards the phone.

"what is your parents' phone number?" he asked. Akeela gulped.

"I-I don't know" she replied.

"well who are your parents" the other older male asked. Akeela gulped was just like in the hospital!

"I don't know" she repeated.

"How could you not know?" Kyo asked angrilly,causing Akeela to yell.

"I just don't, okay?"

An awkward silence hung in the air. It really was pretty odd for a teenager to not know who her parents are.

Hatori shook his head and turned to Kyo.

"Kyo can you show her where the bath is and get her some towels please? I think it'll help her relax a little bit more"


	4. Chapter 4 unknown feelings

CHAPTER 4

Kyo gurmbled under his breath, but started to walk away,signalling for Akeela to follow. She did so; she couldn't wait to get in and just soak for a while.

"Here's the bathroom"Kyo mumbled as he slid open the door, "I'll get you some towels"

Akeela looked was a pretty nice sized bathroom.

She turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature,then let the bathtub fill up.

Kyo came back about five minutes later with a few towels.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

Kyo just nodded and walked away, back to the others. He still didn't understand why she had such an affect on him, but he decided to have as little contact as possible with her. He couldn't risk the secret being blown because he was caught off guard.

"So, what's going on Hatori?" Tohru asked, Not noticing that Kyo came back in.

"That's what I'd like to know too. How can she not know who her family is?" Yuki added.

"Well," Hatori started, lighting a cigarette, "it seems like we have a case of amnesia. She probably fell on her head or something and completely forgot everything."

"So what do we have to do about it?" Kyo asked, drawing the attention of the group since no one heard him come in.

"We keep her here," Hatori answered, "We'll keep her here but take her out around town every now and then. Maybe she'll see something from her past and her memory will come back."

Everyone listened intently.

"So, it should come back fast right?" Momiji asked, crossing his arms over the table.

"Actually its more common for them to come back little by little," Hatori responded, "So any real chance to take her into town, do so, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Tohru jumped up and said "That girl's probably going to need an extra set of clothes"

And with that being said, she ran out into her room to find an outfit for the teenager.

Yuki got up and walked away too, mumbling something about blankets to help keep the toddler warm. As he did so, Shigure looked at Hatori with a sigh.

"Hatori," he said, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't smoke in the house"

Hatori grumbled as he got up, an ash tray in hand, and opened the sliding back door.

"I need to talk to you anyway" he said to Shigure, causing him to get up and follow.

"fireflies!" Momiji shouted, looking outside at the little lightning bugs, then he turned to Hatori.

"Can I go catch the fireflies?" he asked.

"I don't care," Hatori replied with a monotone expression. After all three of them were outside, Hatori closed the sliding door.

And, just like that, Kyo was alone. Well, not completely alone. The sleeping child was still laying on the floor.

Kyo got up and walked over to the girl, wondering how she could still be alive. She must have been through so much. And at such a young age, it would be really tough to survive out there. So Kyo sat by the little girl and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep on the floor beside Naomi.

As Momiji was busy catching the lightning bugs, Hatori and Shigure sat on the back porch.

"That girl really seems like something else, doesn't she?" Shigure asked.

"What do you mean?" Hatori responded.

"Well, she has a bit of an attitude. She's not like our dear Tohru at all" Shigure answered dramatically, as if Akeela not being the same as Tohru was going to kill him.

"Why does that sound like something illegal?" Hatori sighed back, "but you're right. In fact, her attitude kind of reminds me of Kana."

"Ah yes!" Shigure stated, "If I remember right, she used to joke with you and use that doctor line every time she got sick"

Hatori didn't respond. All the memories of Kana came flooding into his mind, as much as he didn't want to remember the pain he caused her.

"Well," Shigure added, "This is going to be a rough night. I think I'm going to need one of those cigarettes"

"No," Hatori said, snatching the open pack that Shigure was reaching for, "It's bad for your health"

Shigure just sighed and lay back on the porch, arms behind his head.


	5. Chapter 5 memories

CHAPTER 5

While Akeela was in the bathtub ,she drifted to a relaxed half sleep. Then she heard it,

screaming and what sounded like gunfire. She woke up with a start and sat up straight in the tub. She's had that same dream every night since she woke up in the hospital.

"Hey?" She heard a soft voice call through the door, "It's just me. I just wanted to give you a change of clothes.

Akeela grunted as she got up. Then she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to find the girl that had helped her into the house.

"Thanks" she whispered quietly, Taking the bundle from Tohru's outstretched hands. Tohru gave a warm smile and walked away.

Akeela closed the door behind her and got changed into the outfit Tohru had picked out. Surprisingly ,it fit perfectly. She towel dried her damp hair and walked out into the living room, where everyone was. Also she found that Naomi was awake. She was playing with the young blonde boy.

"Sissy!" she shouted happily when she saw Akeela. She smiled and picked up her little sister, hugging her.

"How are you feeling?" akeela asked her younger sister.

"Good" she replied with that goofy little grin of hers. Akeela set Naomi down and she heard her shout "Momiji!""Who's Momiji?" she asked Yuki as she walked up to him. That's when Yuki realized that This young woman had no idea who they were.

"Momiji's the little blonde boy" he explained," The doctor that helped you out was Hatori Sohma, The one with the orange hair is Kyo sohma, The other girl is Tohru Honda"

Akeela nodded and jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see another older male.

"Well, welcome to our house miss," he stated, "I'm shigure, Yuki and kyo's older cousin."

"Nice to meet you! My name's Akeela" she replied, shaking his hand. He smiled then asked, "Does your sister have anything to change into."

"no" Akeela said uncomfortably, "we don't have any changes of clothing"

Shigure smiled, despite what Akeela had just told him.

"I know exactly what to do" he said, walking over to the phone and dialing the number.


End file.
